Heidi
Heidi is the main character in Meet the Feebles. She is a British hippo who stars in The Fabulous Feebles Variety Hour, and is one of the show's main draws. Despite being the show's big star, and a talented singer, she is overweight and has bipolar tendencies. Her voice is provided by Mark Hadlow, while her body is puppeteered by Danny Mulheron. Appearance Heidi is a large pink hippopotamus with green eyes and brown curly hair. She is mostly shown wearing fancy dresses, due to the fact that she is the star of the show. Underneath, she wears a black bra, a pair of grey stockings, and a black pair of panties. Even though she's overweight throughout most of the movie, Heidi was shown with a thin body in two scenes (in the flashback of her at the jazz club, and when she was shown working at the supermarket in the movie's epilogue). Personality Being a huge star, Heidi can be very full of herself and easily sensitive at times. She also has a severe problem with her weight, and is very clumsy and heavy as such. When Heidi was young, she worked as a singer at a southern jazz club and was a real big hit there. This caught the attention of a young Bletch, who wanted to make her the main star of the new variety show that he's producing. Role in the Movie Heidi first appeared during the rehearsal of the show's theme song, singing as she came down with the moon. As soon as the song ended, Trevor instantly insulted her by calling her a fat slag. Heidi confronts the dirty rat and demands respect, but it only made things worse for her. This causes her to then run over to the office of her lover Bletch, who was secretly having sex with his mistress Samantha. As soon as Bletch heard Heidi knocking outside the door, he quickly hid Samantha in his safe (since she doesn't know about the affair he's having) and let her in. Heidi told Bletch all about Trevor insulting her, and he calmed her down by saying that he'll give him a good talking to. She then asked if she smelled perfume, which made Bletch notice that Samantha's tail was sticking out of the safe's halfway open door. To hide this, he turned Heidi to the door; told her that she's imagining things; and said that she should go rest up so she could get ready for the show. After asking Bletch to come visit her later on (in which he says that he'll try), Heidi blows him a kiss and walks out the door (still unaware of the affair). After that, Heidi was shown in her workout gear jogging towards the exit for outdoor exercise. She was then seen jogging outside the theatre by a pier elsewhere. When she returned to the theater from her workout, she immediately encountered Samantha in the alleyway. Samantha quickly began insulting Heidi by making fun of her weight, which made the big hippo slap her in the face. The results to both of the girls getting into a cat fight (which got the attention of two drunk bums who were also sitting in the alley). While they were fighting, Samantha told Heidi that Bletch couldn't stand the likes of her. Heidi refused to believe her at first, but then the mean cat also stated that he likes her more, and that he can't get enough of her. This caused Heidi to pick up Samantha, throw her in a trash can, and run inside sobbing. Heidi was then shown in her dressing room, drowning her sorrows with cake. While she was eating, she looks through a scrapbook and has a flashback of herself meeting Bletch for the very first time at a Southern night club. When the flashback was over, she noticed that she has eaten the entire cake and began to groan is misery. Later, Heidi stops by at a bakery and devoured all the cakes and other sweets in sight. After rushing around the bakery multiple times, giving into his favorite customer's cravings, the baker then asked Heidi if there was anything else she would like to have. She then pointed at the Black Forest cherry cake, and took it back to the theater with her. Heidi was able to make it back to the theater in time to practice her musical number, "The Garden of Love", but things suddenly went out of hand due to her visit from the bakery. For example: she constantly burped while she was singing (from all of the sweets she ate); she broke the porch swing that she sits on (due to her weight); and she fell into the pond which accidentally sprayed water onto the fan (making it blow faster, ruining the stage). After the fan finally wore off, Sebastian the stage director walked onto the stage and berated Heidi for overeating again (after finding a small piece of the Black Forrest cherry cake in her cleavage). He stated that Heidi was forbidden to eat ghetto on the day of the performance. This made Heidi emotionally upset as she got up and ran to Bletch's office again so he could make her feel better. However, as soon as she entered, she shockingly found Samantha giving Bletch a blowjob, finding out about her and the affair. She then ran to her dressing room to drown in her sorrow by completely trashing it in rage. Just as Bletch, Barry, and Trevor were about to head out to fight Cedric and Mr. Big, Sebastian stopped them and informed Bletch that the show will have to be cancelled since Heidi has refused to perform. Bletch knew exactly why this had happened, and told Barry and Trevor to give him five minutes. He then went over to Heidi's dressing room, knocked on the door, and entered to find a heartbroken Heidi crying on her bed. To get Heidi to perform, Bletch told her that he wants to make love to her, which made the sobbing hippo very happy indeed. While they were making love offscreen, everyone in the cast was shown listening, anxiously, to what was happening from outside the dressing room door. After a little while, Bletch finally came out of the room (re-buttoning his jacket) and called for somebody to call the network because the show will go on. This was then followed by everyone cheering for joy. During the show, Heidi successfully sang her song and felt adored by everyone. She then goes into Bletch's office, wanting to have a "second helping" by stripping off her dress, and tried to charm him by showing her nudeness and big breasts. However, Bletch slapped her away, and insulted her by calling her fat and saying that she smelled bad. He even told her that she is through with the Feebles because he's going to make Samantha the star of the show instead of her. Heidi then gets kicked out of his office, breaking down in tears, and sobbing on the floor. All of a sudden, she begans to hallucinate the entire cast(except Arthur, Lucielle, and Robert) laughing at her, and quickly ran back into her room. Heidi, now rejected and heartbroken, tried to commit suicide by hanging herself, but, due to her weight, fell right through the floor, landing on the first floor. She then goes back into Bletch's office, grabs one of his machine guns, and aims it right into her mouth. Suddenly, Samantha walks in, grabs her purse, notices the suicidal hippo, and taunts her. Heidi, infuriated and now fed up with the taunting, aims the machine gun at Samantha, tells her to eat lead, calls her a "man-stealing slut," and kills her by shooting at her. She then went on a massacre rampage attack throughout the whole theatre, killing most of the members of the troupe. Just as the show was about to end, Heidi swings in through the scenery, and continues shooting everyone, causing the audience to run out of the theater in terror. Heidi then finds Bletch in his personal balcony, after hearing him demand that she should put the gun down. Heidi, instead, shoots him anyway, pulling him down from his balcony. Just as she was about to shoot Bletch one more time, he stops her by saying that he still loves her. After Heidi put the machine gun down, Trevor shot Heidi on the shoulder behind her back, and Bletch ordered the rat to kill her. But, after Robert attacked Trevor by knocking him down, Heidi then killed the rat with the machine gun, and blew Bletch's brain out, killing him. Heidi then realizes she killed her love and began to feel guilty as she looked at all of the other dead bodies all over the stage. Arthur, who felt extremely sorry for the troubled hippo, then pops out from behind a curtain, and told her that he's going to have turn her in. As police cars were heard outside the theater, Heidi accepts it and asks Arthur if he could play "The Garden of Love" one more time, and he accepted her request. She then sadly sings her song, as she rubbed his back. In the epilogue, we found out that Heidi has served 10 years in a female penitentiary, and has now been rehabilitated into the community. She also works under a new identity on the checkout counter of a large supermarket. Gallery Meet feebles heidi.jpg|"How dare you speak to me like that, you horrible, spiteful, little rat!" Meet-the-Feebles-Heidi-1.jpg|Heidi looking down at Samantha. Gif(4).gif|Heidi's big tits Category:Characters Category:Full-Bodied Puppets Category:The Feebles Category:Female Category:Living Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Puppets with Movable Features Category:Survivors